


Stay

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [107]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: A different take on the farmhouse scene in Age of Ultron. What if Natasha had interrupted Bruce's shower.For the prompt: Hey!!! For the prompts: an AU where the farmhouse scene in AoU goes a little differently?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I really love revisiting the scenes from AoU. They're my favorite to write outside of AUs nobody asked for. Please enjoy :)

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Laura asked her for probably the tenth time in as many minutes. 

“I’ll be fine,” Natasha promised, finishing off the cup of tea Laura made for her. 

Laura eyed her, like she didn’t quite believe her, but she didn’t press her any further. From the corner of her eye, Natasha saw Clint lead Bruce upstairs. She looked back at Laura with a small smile and stretched her arms over her head. 

“I need a shower,” she said, putting her mug in the sink. 

She felt Laura’s eyes on her as she left the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs. It wouldn’t surprise Natasha one bit if Laura was on to her real intentions, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t the only one who suffered at the hands of Wanda’s manipulations, but she was equipped to deal with what she’d been shown. She wasn’t so sure about the others, especially Bruce. 

The guest room door was cracked when she reached the top of the stairs and she could already hear the shower running inside. Natasha crossed the small hallway and pushed the door open and latched it closed behind her. 

“Hello?” Bruce’s voice drifted through the closed bathroom door. 

Natasha cracked the bathroom door and saw Bruce’s silhouette through the shower curtain. 

“It’s just me,” Natasha said.

Bruce was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. “Did you need something?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” she told him honestly. 

She heard him sigh before he pulled back the curtain to peek his head out at her. 

“I’m,” he paused with a sigh, his gaze falling to the floor. “I’m gonna be alright.” 

He looked back up at Natasha, tears in his eyes and a lump formed in Natasha’s throat. 

“How are you?” he asked. 

Natasha cleared her throat and shook her head, brushing off his concern. “I’m fine, just save me some hot water would ya?” 

The corner of his mouth quirked and he ducked his head. “It might be a little late for that.” 

“Then make some room,” she said, tugging the zipper of her catsuit down to her belly button. 

“Is that a good idea?” Bruce asked, averting his eyes.

Natasha bent down to unzip her boots and kicked them off haphazardly. “I’ll keep my hands to myself. Promise.” She winked and shrugged her arms out of the suit, letting the top half hang from her waist.

“Okay,” Bruce said, and ducked behind the shower curtain. 

Natasha stripped the rest of her clothes and walked over to the shower. She hesitated from a moment before pulling back the curtain. Bruce stood with his back to her under the shower head. His back muscles were tensed and only tensed more as she stepped into the tub. 

Natasha closed the step of distance between them and slid her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed against her and covered her hands on his stomach with his. 

“What happened to keeping your hands to yourself?” He asked with a short chuckle. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re planning on running, aren’t you?” she whispered, closing her eyes as water dripped down her nose. 

Bruce didn’t say anything but that was answer enough. 

“Don’t,” she begged, lifting her head from his bag and squeezing one of his hands in hers. “We need you.” 

“You’d be better off without me,” He said, turning around to look at her. 

“Says who,” she pressed, bringing their joined hands to her chest. 

Bruce shook his head and closed his eyes. “I’m a liability, you know that as much as I do.” 

Natasha sighed and waited for Bruce to open his eyes. “Liability or not, you can’t run. Not right now.” 

“Natasha,” he breathed out. 

“Bruce, please.” 

He looked down at their joined hands, still pressed to her chest. Bruce brought their hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Okay,” he said softly. “‘I’ll stay, for now.” 

Natasha smiled and leaned up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Okay,” she said and laid her head on his chest.


End file.
